Build talk:Team - Whirling SF/MoP Bond Farmer
Well, it seems pretty decent, I think it should be put to the test. Although I think both Way of Perfection and Way of the Master can be replaced for Shroud of Distress, I think that should be mainbarred, I could be wrong, but with the bonds he won't get under 50%, but please say if I'm wrong. Shia78 08:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Where to use this?--GWPirate 09:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure, dungeons, some bosses, FoW/UW maybe? Yeah TY Shia, I'll swap it to Shroud, i just copied it from saved build Zedone2 10:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::It will work decently in dungeons I believe, first test it zedone, seeing I'm not sure, if else put in variants.Shia78 10:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::IF there are any melee guys left, what do you do to them? -- 13:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::This build is made to take out the melee ones first, that's why mop and whirling defense, you can gather the ranged ones later. Shia78 20:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh okay, I thought you would ball everything up into 1 dot, then use Whirling. Guess not. -- 20:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, maybe if you're confident, but I guess if you then screw it up your toast with no way of killing them. 20:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, if confident you can do it all in one ball, the one with MoP on it will be the foe taking the least damage. It would be easier to have the ranged foes as a seperate group, and then kill them off after. If you do with all one ball, and there is one or two leftover foes, Barbs and Finish him! would be your best options. Unless you have other teamates with damage to deal with the one or two leftovers. Zedone2 08:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, there would be problems doing it in 2 separate mobs anyway. One is that when the bonder uses MoP on a melee then all the melee die, when the ranger moves the ranged guys will shift their aggro onto the bonder. Two, Whirling has a 60 second recharge and you have to cancel it every so often with Deadly Paradox. =/ -- 08:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :If you do it in two seperate groups, the ranged foes should be on the other side of the mob that the bonder is MoPing meaning that their aggro will stay on the ranger. The first group should be pinned up against a wall, the ideal situation, and the ranged foes will fuel whirling as their aggro will still be on the Ranger. The Bonder should MoP then GTFO to loose agro. For the Recharge, take AoS in the rangers optional, and hopefully you should get a skill recharge, depending on size of mob will depend on your luck. Otherwise, you can take an essence to speed up the recharge time, and if you really wanted, Personal cons so that DP isn needed. Zedone2 08:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::BTW i forgot to mention that i tested this in City, (DOA) works well and DP isnt needed as the rangers there have QZ. Handy, as it speeds up whirlings recharge too, so you can perma that if you wanted to. MOP probs isnt needed there, as whilring is kept up permanently with dwarven, but other placees it would be as you cant keep whirling up permanently. Zedone2 :::Any possible way of taking out the Grasping so you could send this into Wastes as a duo Smite team?Minion 10:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::You could take SoS/SoGM rit heroes or people to clear chamber for you. -- 14:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, some damage heroes then flag. You could probably do Wastes by exploiting the Coldfires, then using them to kill the smites. Although, you'd have to take out everyone's Smite Hex. Will the ranger be able to survive one wave of them, do you think? Reckless Haste, smite hex, MoP- bang? Or simply MoP and hope they all die in one pulse?Minion 14:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You would only get hit with one smite hex, if the bonder calls it when casting you can probably it whirling at the same time and get a nice spike from it. Zedone2 05:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Mantid Video Example You can do the mantid farm without using a bonder. I've been doing that for months you just need to be fast and know what you're doing, plus use the right build. Run straight through and aggro all of them. Continue around the corner and into the little pocket area, you should have to cast Shadow Form again here. Turn around and ball the 2 groups together and kill them, specifically in this position. This run was kinda close cuz I'm wearing my Radiant armor, on my staff and hesitated for screens. This is really just an FYI, there are also a few other areas you can do with the Whirling Farmer that doesn't require a bonder...http://img804.imageshack.us/f/gw011.jpg/ http://img46.imageshack.us/f/gw012u.jpg/-- 02:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I know you don't need a bonder for that farm, i also have been doing it for a while, with a slightly different build to yours, However i might give yours a try. The bonder just allows for different areas where higher damage is, to be farmed. EG: Ryleks city farm is similar to this, with a bonder and sf whirling tank, but as a few different skills. Zedone2 06:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It is just an example video also. Zedone2 06:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Remove mop ^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, ima put it as a variant Zedone2 10:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Superb Charr Carving farm Just outside Doomlore shrine are 2 big groups of charr (1 full archer and 1 full caster group) can kill 20 charr in 2 minutes in HM. Worth a note or are superb charr carvings worthless? Ocirne23 16:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Could be worth a note Zedone2 04:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC)